Tempête
by Abbym0
Summary: Castiel admire l'agitation de la nature en ce jour de tempête, seul, dehors. L'aîné des Winchester qui était à la recherche de l'ange le trouve et souhaite juste qu'il revienne au bunker avec lui.


Castiel est debout, au beau milieu de ce phénomène qui l'impressionne au plus haut point. La pluie est torrentielle, le vent crie à s'en crever les poumons. Le spectacle est à la fois déchirant et magnifique, on peut voir les arbres lutter pour ne pas s'arracher à la vie, ne pas perdre pied. Les oiseaux et autres petits animaux sauvages que la nature abrite en elle sont bien cachés pour ne pas se laisser emporter. Le ciel pleure encore et encore. On peut se demander ce qui le fait autant pleurer. Certains à une certaine époque et même dans certaines régions du monde encore aujourd'hui disent que ce sont les Dieux qui sont en colère.

Bien sûr dans la mythologie grecque on dirait que c'est Zeus le tout puissant qui aurait déclenché ce déluge d'eau. Les Mayas et les Toltèques vénèrent Chac de leur apporter la saison des pluies et craignent qu'il ne leur apporter la foudre tandis que pour les Aztèques c'est l'affaire de Tlaloc. Quant à l'Afrique du Nord c'est à Anzor qu'elle doit sa pluie libératrice en temps de sécheresse. A chacun son explication bien que la cause véritable de ce phénomène soit bien plus complexe mais simplement atomique.

Aux yeux d'un ange rebelle au comportement presque humain comme Castiel ce spectacle est tout bonnement merveilleux. Cette nature si belle et si forte à la fois, si intelligente et pourtant cruelle se battant contre elle-même, faisant se déchaîner ses propres éléments… Et ces sensations aussi…

Chaque gouttelette qui frappe sa peau et vient s'y échouer lui lui procure cette nette sensation de se sentir bel et bien vivant dans ce monde où tout est fait pour s'agencer parfaitement en harmonie.

La pluie coule sur lui, ruisselle sur sa peau comme une douce caresse. Le vent quant à lui, lui murmure des mots doux aux creux de l'oreille, sifflant sa rage de vouloir remporter cette bataille. Les rafales aériennes qui tentent de chasser le rideau de pluie qui coule sur son visage lui donne un souffle nouveau.

« -Bordel, Cas, je t'ai cherché partout ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors, il pleut des cordes, rentre au bunker ! » cri Dean pour se faire entendre au-delà du vent.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Dean ? Il ne pleut pas des cordes, c'est simplement de l'eau. » répond-t-il naturellement tout en admirant toujours le ciel.

Le chasseur, stupéfait, regarde l'ange qui se tient debout au milieu des arbres, impassible dans sa contemplation. Quand est-ce qu'il comprendra enfin les expressions humaines ?

« -Rentre avec moi, tu vas attraper froid. »

« -Les anges n'attrapent pas froid Dean. »

L'humain lève les yeux au ciel, il n'en peut plus de cet ange qui est une vraie tête de mule. Il s'approche de lui, le tire par le bras de toute ses forces mais l'être céleste ne bouge pas d'un poil. C'est que ça a de la force un ange. Ses cheveux trempés lui tombent sur le visage, ses yeux bleus semblent étudier fixement le ciel. Un sourire à peine perceptible commence à naître à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« -Regarde Dean, la foudre arrive… »

Effectivement d'énormes courbes difformes écorchent l'atmosphère au même moment où un grand sourire fend le visage de l'angelot. Un tonnerre terrifiant s'en suit, laissant le ciel s'exprimer et tenter de prendre le dessus sur la pluie et le vent.

« -C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Pourquoi tu ne veux pas tout simplement rentrer dans le bunker, bien au chaud ? »

« -Ne sens-tu pas toutes ces sensations que le temps nous procure ici, dehors ? La pluie qui nous caresse, le vent qui murmure et cette association de sensations qui nous donne une nouvelle bouffée d'air frais. » s'explique-t-il.

« -Et tu ne penses pas trouver ça au bunker ? » questionne Dean qui compatit au ressenti de l'ange.

« -Comment pourrais-je ? » en se retournant vers lui le visage remplit d'incompréhension, les yeux plissés.

Dean sourit tendrement face à cet ange décidément bien trop naïf, fait un pas en avant et passe sa main dans son dos afin de le rapprocher de lui. Castiel, ne comprenant pas les gestes du chasseur, penche sa tête sur le côté.

« -Dean, ton espace pers… »

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le doigt du chasseur se pose sur ses lèvres, signe de se taire. Chacun scrute l'autre pour comprendre ses pensées. Dean ne sait s'il doit continuer ces gestes qu'il s'était pourtant toujours interdit mais en l'absence de réaction négative de l'ange, il laisse ses doigts effleurer la peau de sa joue, ce qui fait frémir l'être céleste qui ferme ses yeux pour mieux se délecter du toucher de l'humain. Sa caresse, c'est ça, sa caresse se dit-il. Puis Dean se penche et lui susurre quelque chose au creux de l'oreille.

Ce sont des mots à peine audibles à cause ce vent jaloux qui tente de dominer la voix du chasseur de la sienne. Seul Castiel les a entendu et c'est à lui seul qu'ils sont destinés. Quel qu'ils soient, à l'entente ceux-ci, le messager du seigneur se rue de façon totalement imprévue et précipité sur les lèvres de Dean qui rit aussi fort de possible de sa réaction tout en l'embrassant. Castiel pose et repose ses lèvres sur celles de Dean avec une fougue et une passion que le chasseur ne lui connaissait pas. C'est sa bouffée d'air frais. L'ange est tellement pressé qu'il emporte Dean jusque contre un arbre, son visage pris en coupe, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de s'échapper. Le chasseur répond avec tout autant d'ardeur au baiser de son ange, les mains posées sur ses hanches, le rapprochant toujours plus de lui, si tant est que c'est possible. Finalement il se séparent, Dean ayant besoin de retrouver son souffle face à cette douce agression. Leurs fronts sont collés à cause d'un certain besoin de proximité.

« -Je t'aime aussi Dean. » souffle l'être céleste contre sa joue.

« -C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre oui… » en riant « Tu veux bien rentrer avec moi maintenant ? » avec un petit sourire qui pourrait même désarmer Jeffrey Dahmer.

Castiel hoche la tête, laisse Dean lui prendre la main et le guider.


End file.
